My Little Snow Angel
by GreeGreePro
Summary: Hinata has never seen snow or a big, beautiful, full moon and Naruto is there to help! But will one left out word lead to a lil lemon? My first lemon! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! NaruHina. R&R!


**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I should these next few weeks. It's CHRISTMAS BREAK! :D And in the spirit of CHRISTmas, I've decided to make a NaruHina Christmas Oneshot *giggling* So enjoy, and there may be a bit of lemon in your future. Just a bit.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**....**

Naruto and Hinata were just going to the park to see the full moon. You see, Hinata had never seen the moon as bright, big and beautiful as the one Naruto had described. No, she had only seen the one that was so far off from the earth, she would have to squint to see it. They were now sixteen and had been hanging out for a few months. They became best friends and weren't giving it up.

It was only a few nights before Christmas and the moon was so bright and fluffy that night. The snow fell and it felt like little kisses, taking Hinata's sweet skin into their blank, unique, fluffy souls. Hinata loved it. She had never seen snow before. Especially the day before Christmas. Naruto could see his best friend enjoying the snow. He looked at her with his eyes half open as she tried to catch them on her tongue. Hinata caught his look and felt him grab her hand.

She let him take it and they both looked at each other with eyes half open. Hinata was wearing a thin rain jacket, a long-sleeved shirt, blue sweats and tan snow boots. Naruto was wearing almost the same thing. He wore jeans and tennis-shoes and a hat. They stopped their gaze and looked back at the moon.

"It's so beautiful," Hinata said in the most faint voice, almost whispering.

"It is, isn't it?" Naruto agreed.

Hinata responded with a quick nod of the head and stuck out her tongue. Naruto stole another glance at her, which she once again caught. Normally, Hinata would be doing this, but Naruto just couldn't stop looking at how cute this picture was. She made it so look so easy being cute! She now gave him a confused look and he made an "O" out of his puckered mouth.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" She smirked, cocking a brow.

"Sorry, you just look so…" Naruto didn't have to finish the sentence.

"Oh," Hinata blushed. "T-Thank you,"

Naruto was now guilty. He caused Hinata stutter for the first time in two years. He frowned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. She looked at him with a sweet smile and puppy-dog eyes. Now Naruto was confused. He just made her make a horrible mistake and she was giving his this sweet, adorable smile, making him feel a bit disturbed, like he wanted to run away, but stay with her all the same.

"Why do you keep smiling at me?" He asked. "Aren't you mad at me for calling you cute?"

"Why would I be mad, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata giggled.

"Don't you feel like I should only be your best friend?" Naruto asked.

"Not really," She came closer to him.

"Why?" He watched her feet.

"B-Because," Another step. "I-I-" Another step. "Naruto,"

"Yeah, Hinata?" He asked.

"What did you mean by that?" Hinata asked.

"By saying your cute, I meant-" Naruto wanted to finish.

"By what?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"I meant that," Naruto stepped up to her this time.

"Yes?" Hinata was more hopeful than ever.

"Wanna make snow angels?" Naruto blushed.

"Sure," Hinata ended with a slight sigh.

She had lost a bit of hope, but she tried to keep a smile on. She didn't know how to make a snow angel. She dropped on the ground and started kicking her legs and smacking her arms and head on the ground repeatedly. Naruto looked at her and plastered a confused look on his face. Hinata looked at him and sweat dropped. She had no idea what she was doing either.

"Hinata, you put your legs together then apart," He said as he instructed.

"Oh, ok," She began to try and got the hang of it.

"Good! Now put your arms at your sides then bring them up half way to your head," He instructed again.

She began to do as he did and she soon made a beautiful angel. Naruto stood up and helped her up along with him. They looked at their angels and they were beautiful. Hinata had never thought of snow angels being so sweet looking.

"Hinata," Naruto said out of the blue.

"Yeah, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked.

"What I meant by saying you were cute is," He took a deep breath "Ilikeyou!"

Hinata looked at him clench his fists, slouch and shut his eyes so tight, she thought blood was about to squirt out. She looked at him with beautiful hope filled eyes and shot a huge smile at him. He opened an eye and saw her. She was now hugging him and whispered, "I like you to, Naruto-kun,"

Naruto looked at her with a sweet smile and leaned in to kiss her. Hinata deepened the kiss by putting her arms around him. Naruto made it even deeper by putting his arms around her waist and tipped his head a bit to the side. She was enjoying this and dreamed of this since she was at least five or six. Naruto wanted to make this a bit more than just a first kiss. He couldn't get enough of her. He turned around and pushed her against the tree. She accepted what he was going for and he leaned back a little off of her.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto-Kun," Hinata said. "But only a little bit. Don't go all the way,"

He smirked and began kissing her again, only with more force. He was getting hungry and licked her lips, asking for entrance. She eagerly accepted and let his tongue enter. He began searching the inside of her mouth and embraced with her tongue for a bit. After a minute or so, he let her breathe and laid little kissed along her neck. Placing each one all around the side of her neck and made her moan a bit.

"You like that, huh?" Naruto played.

She nodded and he began his kissed again. But he decided to speed it up a bit and go down to her upper chest a bit. He took off her rain jacket and tunneled his hand under her shirt. His cold hands rubbing against her body made her a bit cold, but she got used to it. He came closer and closer until-There was nothing there. Nothing except something very hard and plump. Two somethings. He looked up at his best friend.

"Uh, I forgot to put on a bra this morning," Hinata sweat dropped.

"No matter," He came up to her height again. "It's really sexy,"

That sort of turned her on a bit, but she was controlling herself. He came back down to her stomach and started over again. She had a very slim, beautiful body. It was like a girl who had never eaten before. He slowly came back up to her chest and felt the hard button like pieces at the tip of the plump ovals. He squeezed them a bit, making Hinata a little hurt, but she toughed it out. He moved up from the nipple and pulled her shirt up a bit. He looked at her plump breasts and his mouth dropped.

"I-I know they're big," Hinata stuttered. "I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, Hinata-Chan." Naruto chuckled. "They'll be great when we get married,"

Hinata gasped a bit and smiled. He smiled back, gave her chest a quick kiss and pulled her shirt back down. He handed her her jacket back and gave her a quick kiss.

"Nice feel up?" She asked him.

"Oh yea," Naruto said. "Does this mean we're together now?"

"I would love it," She got on her toes and kissed him.

"Thanks, my little snow angel,"

* * *

**This isn't how I originally made their first kiss, but hey, you need a lil CHRISTmas love *giggles* Have a Merry Christmas!!!**


End file.
